Forgotten Plans
by gypsyrawR
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for 7 months. And they both love each other. But the problem is that neither have said it. Troy decides to take Gabriella somewhere to tell her. Problem is that some things don't always end up as planned... TROYELLAxox


**Ok. Hae guy's. First story. Don't be Harsh. I'd love it if you review.**

**SUMMARY: **Troy and Gabriella have been dating for 7 months. And they both love each other. But the problem is that neither have said it. Troy decides to take Gabriella somewhere to tell her. Problem is that some things don't always end up as planned...

FORGOTTEN PLANS:

"Gabriella" someone called out.

She groaned and covered her head with the sheets. Snugling in deeper to the matress.

"Gabi, Baby wake up" Troy said in a soft whisper.

Gabriella stuck her hand out of the sheets and moved her hand all over Troy's face trying to find the snooze button. Which caused a small chuckle to come from Troy. Sighing in defeat she huffed and began to sit up while turning to her alarm clock seeing it read 8:00.

"Troy, What do you want? It's Saturday...and you know I atleast try and sleep in till 11" Gabriella said as she faced Troy, while trying to lie back down.

"Well...he smiled, I was trying to get you out of bed, as I want to show you something, and I no it's Saturday, duh! Because otherwise we would be at school...Come on Gabi I thought you had more brains than that" Troy said as his face turned into a huge grin as Gabriella sent him a glear.

"And as it being 8:00 and I know you sleep till 11...but I thought you'd make the exception." Troy smiled and kissed her on the cheeck.

Which made Gabriella blush. She didn't know why but whenever Troy gives her kisses, she just can't help it..Which Troy found was one of the many things that he loved about her, and couldn't help the big grin forming on his face as he and Gabriella stared right into each others eyes.

"Fine" Gabriella said with a smile on her face as she made her way out of her bed and into her bathroom, but not without giving Troy a gentle kiss first.

As Gabriella turned the tap on. Leaving Troy in her room, He made her bed and lyed on top of it as he waited for Gabriella to finish in the bathroom. When Gabriella began washing her face she called out to Troy and asked if he was still there, since it was very quite.

"..."

"Troy"

"..."

she made her way out of the bathroom and stopped amazed in the archway seperating her bathroom from her bedroom. What she saw was a now sleeping Troy lying on her bed slightly beginning to snore. Which made Gabriella gasp. She turned back around and finished washing her face and brushing her teeth. She walked back out and smirked

evily as she began to run the short distance to her bed and jumping on Troy.

Troy grunted as his eyes shot open.to see a hystericall Gabriella laughing on top of him.

As Gabriella's laughing died down a bit. Troy smirked up at her and that's when Gabriellas face had froze and her laughing had entirely stopped. And before she had time to protest. Troy's hands were clutched to her sides tickling away as he flipped them so he was now on top of her.

"Troy...Stop...Ple...ase...Troooo...y" she said trying to gasp as much air as she could.

Troy was now laughing at her as she tried to keep a serious face, but failing misreablly "You know the line Babe"

"Fine" she again mutted under her breath

"Troy Bolton is...one of the craziest boys at East High" she said quickly flipping them and running out of her room and down the stairs while laughing evily. Troy stayed there a couple of seconds trying to figure out what she had said...and then he gasped and quickly got up and ran to go find her. Hearing her in the kitchen he sprinted into the doorway and was then attacked by flying eggs.

When The eggs stopped being thrown Troy looked down at his now egg yolk covered clothes, and then at Gabriella who was clutching the end of the bench as she couldn't stop laughing. Troy quietly but quickly made his way over to the other side of the bench and grabbed Gabriella and they both fell to the floor.Troy on top.

Troy sat up a bit and began wipping the egg of his shirt as Gabriella had stopped laughing and was looking up at him. Troy put the egg yolk on his hands and then bent down and stared at Gabi with a big smile and then put all the egg yolk on her face.

Gabriella froze and Troy got off her and was now rolling all over the ground Laughing.

And as Gabriella sat up she wipped the stuff off her face in a disgusted manner and stared at Troy's laughing form and soon enough they were both laughing together and smiling at how happy they were to have each other.

Once the laughter died down they both stood up and stared at each other and kissed each other loving the way their lips felt against their own.pulling away for air.

...Troy was the first to speak, "I guess we should get cleaned up now" his eyes never leaving her face.

Gabriella's eye's began to wonder down Troy's body and then back to his face smiling. "yea we should". She grabbed Troy's hand and was about to walk to the bathroom, but stopped as Troy stood at a hault. He spun Gabriella around in his arms and stared down at her confused face, he smiled and then leaned down and captured Gabriella's lips in his and waited for her to kiss back, which she did happily.as they pulled apart with big grins on their faces.

Troy said "I Love You Gabriella, With all my Heart Forever and Ever".

Gabriella Looked up at him and smiled even more if that was even possible.

"I Love You Too Troy Bolton, With Everything I have to offer, Forever."

They smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss.

"Come On Lover Boy Let's get cleaned up and then we can watch a movie..."

They made there way to the bathroom happy and somehow couldn't picture their life without each other.

**HAHAHAHAHA.talk about chessey. Anyways hope you's like it. Leave a review please**

**lil' miss queen bee. xoxoxo**


End file.
